Blank Slate
by Swamp Fairy
Summary: Each one of their hearts broke that day. Tag to Reset.


**Yup, I cried.**

* * *

Artie:

As Claudia leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him tightly, shaking slightly against his body, he felt something inside of him die. Because he had lied. She had no say in the matter, none of them did, not really. They were all just pawns, and he would give anything to change it. To change it for her. He wanted her to be a kid again. Fall in love, go to school, talk for hours on the phone. Intead she went from abusive foster care families to a mental hospital to a haunted house that had already laid claim to her every action. Sometimes he hated it for that, for taking what it shouldn't be able to come near.

The Warehouse gave, too. The regiants thought that it claimed those that had the most to offer it. He thought it took those that needed it. Myka had needed a second chance. Pete had needed an escape. He himself had needed a haven. And Claudia? Claudia needed love. It gave each of them what they needed, then it took their futures. It was their home. He had to love it, and he had, until now, when he found something that was more important.

He couldn't even imagine her as Mrs. Frederick, silent and solemn, never completely with you. And so he had told her that she would be able to chose her own future, because he wished for it to be true, wished for it more than anything else. He would die if that would help, but all that would mean is one less soul in the world. Now he had to add this to the list of things he couldn't protect her from, and it killed him.

Pete:

Had he loved before? No. He had cared, certainly, but never loved. Then again, none of the others had been like Kelly. Had any of them loved him? He didn't know. But he knew Kelly loved him, and that had been all that mattered. Just being around her was enough to make him start smiling, and the sex was _amazing_. And after all, he would give her the bigger slice of cake.

What did it matter, if his job was a little more dangerous than he had told her? He was getting used to facing death. But then he put himself in her shoes- how would he feel if he had suddenly come to, standing over her bound body with an axe, determined to chop her up? The thought made him sick to his stomach. But it wouldn't have made him leave. Nothing could have made him leave.

But she wanted out. She wanted safe, and normal. She wanted a chance to raise a family, buy that little brick house with a white picket fence. He was going to take that away from her. With him, she wouldn't have a future, not a real one. After all, how long before he was killed in some dangerous bloody way? And how could he take care of kids while simaltaneously playing superhero? He had nothing but her, and soon, she would have the same. Did he want to do that to her? And so, he let her go. He let her leave and take his heart with him.

Claudia:

She hated crying in front of others. It meant weakness, and in her experiences, people preyed on weakness. Yet here she was, crying _again_, because of what? The man she had spent years of her life obsessively hating. Now he was the man she held above nearly all else. He had given her a home, a family. He had shown her she wasn't crazy and she was worth something, she was valuable. That alone was worth more than she had to give him.

And she might not ever get the chance to give him anything back at all. Just two inches down and he wouldn't be here right now, as sarcastic and grumpy as ever. She couldn't lose him, wouldn't lose him. She didn't know what she would do if he never came back. She had lost so much already, still remembered running downstairs, just over three years old, to see her brother slumped at the table crying. Then again, only six years later. One second her brother, her protector, was there, then he was gone, and it might as well have been for good. Now he was back but it was Artie she turned to for... well, for just about everything.

She was chipped, she knew it. Chipped and scratched and cracked, and if she lost him, she would shatter entirely. He had made it out this time, but for how much longer could his luck last? Any of their luck last? They were all constantly in danger, and sooner or later, one of them would be taken. With that thought, she lost her silent battle and the tears burned their way down her face.

Myka:

The car raced down the empty road, dust flying up behind the tires. Cracked desert earth stretched out for miles around, nothing but the occasional tumbleweed blemishing the horizion. The sun beat down mercilessly and the sky was a deeper blue than the ocean, but the woman inside the black van saw nothing of the land around her. She clutched the steering wheel with white, shaking hands and tears blurred her vision and streaked her cheeks. It was when she accidently swerved off the pavement, bumping over the rough terrain, that she finally stopped the car.

For a second she sat perfectly still, expressionless, then she dropped her head into her hands as her shoulders shook with sobs. "I'm sorry," she whispered to herself in a voice already hoarse. She could feel her nose running, melding into the tears dripping into her mouth, knew she must look a mess, but couldn't bring herself to care. She had lost her home, her family. She had given it up.

She tried to imagine staying, for a moment. Always doubting herself, never entirely sure. What if she made another mistake and one of them got hurt? She couldn't stand that, would absolutely die. It was Sam all over again. She had made a mistake, and they all had paid for it. Thinking of her ex-lover, another loud sob tore its way out of her chest. No, it was better she had left, even if she had to trade her life for her freedom. Maybe someday, if she ever put herself back together, she would go back. And that was the thought that forced her to put her hands back on the wheel, foot back on the accelerator, and drive away.

* * *

**I know, I know, I should be working on Eyes. I'll get the second chapter up soon, I promise. The finale just gave birth to like septtuplet plot bunnies in my brain, all competeing very viciously to get out. I had to get at least one down. Now, how bout you review? Which was your favorite segment? Which ones needed some work? Or just leave a smiley face. Even that makes me happy!**


End file.
